Love ya four eyes CLEAN VERSION
by Red One and the Orange Child
Summary: "I, I love you." It really wouldn't surprise Osamu if Jin had watched every future in which this happened because he didn't appear to be even remotely surprised that the captain just confessed his feelings towards him. The 'power elite' didn't react at all, in fact, he just looked at the younger boy with a raised eyebrow, the night breeze ruffling their hair. Clean version
This is the clean version, hope ya like it.

I don't own anything but the fic itself.

"I, I love you."

It really wouldn't surprise Osamu if Jin had watched every future in which this happened because he didn't appear to be even remotely surprised that the captain just confessed his feelings towards him. The 'power elite' didn't react at all, in fact, he just looked at the younger boy with a raised eyebrow, the night breeze ruffling their hair.

"I, sorry. This was stupid."

Turning on his heel Osamu began walking away, planning to get off the roof and run home as fast as possible.

Well, plans don't always work out. A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back and causing him to all but fall face first onto the older boy's chest. He pressed his hands to Jin's chest, trying to push himself up and _definitely_ not enjoying the feeling of hardened muscles but found that there was an arm wound around him, holding him to the other's body.

"Jin what-"

The question was cut off abruptly when slightly chapped lips pressed against his, one hand moving to cup his face and the other still around his waist.

The kiss was soft and short, Jin pulling back after only a moment to rest his forehead against Osamu's.

"Sorry four-eyes, I've seen this future a bunch of times but I wasn't expecting it to be the one you chose."

Osamu knew Jin well enough by now to know that that was his way of telling him that he was surprised by the confession.

"I'm glad you chose this one, though." Was all he said before leaning down and capturing the captain's lips in another kiss. It was the feeling of soft lips against his own that snapped Osamu out of his dazed state, realising what was happening he began to kiss back, hands grasping at Jin's shirt.

"Hey four eyes, love you too."

Since that day the pair had shared many hidden kisses in empty hallways and the nights when Osamu would sneak into Jin's room.

They weren't really sure why they hadn't told anyone else of their relationship but it just didn't feel like the right, surely one day the time would come but for now they were happy sneaking around for midnight makeout sessions.

Jin's reason for keeping it hidden though probably had more to do with knowing that when the others found out they would probably be out for his blood, especially if the near future he saw became a reality.

 **A/N This is where I cut out the smut :)**

Jin woke up slowly and moved to stretch only for his movements to be blocked by the boy asleep on his chest.

Snaking his arm out of the death grip Osamu was holding it in he reached over to stroke the boy's hair, listening to his breathing.

He knew that Osamu wouldn't be upset at him when he woke up but there was still a small amount of worry. He may have the ability to see the future but he's still human.

A yawn distracted him from his thoughts and he glanced down to see sleepy eyes looking up at him.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

His arm was cramping but he wasn't going to complain, especially when his lover looked at him sleepily and clung to his chest just a bit tighter.

"How are you feeling four-eyes?"

"Sore." Was the response, muffled due to Osamu still lying on his chest. "What time is it?"

"Around seven, I think."

A slight groan came from the younger boy, "It's seven _already_? I need to get up for training at eight."

"Somehow I don't think you'll be doing that."

"What do you mean?"

"Try standing up."

Another groan came from Osamu at this but slowly he detached himself and tried to stand up, promptly falling back onto the bed straight away.

"That _hurt_. Did you know this would happen?"

Jin raised his now free hands up in a surrender, "I tried to limit it the best I could, you weren't exactly going to take no for an answer last night."

Shooting a weak glare at the older boy he grabbed his glasses and slowly tried to stand up again. This time, he managed to stand up and limped around, collecting his clothes off Jin's floor.

"Oi, four-eyes that's teasing."

Osamu turned around, mostly because of the whine in his lover's voice, to find a pair of eyes roaming over his body.

Realising what was happening he pulled his boxers on as fast as possible and turned away, ignoring the pain that shot up his spine and the blush that spread across his cheeks.

Somehow Jin had managed to move from the bed to right behind him in the second Osamu's back was turned, scooping the smaller boy up in his arms and laying him back down on the bed.

"Stop that, you're in pain."

It was rare for Jin to be serious, although Osamu did see him serious more often than everyone else and he was definitely serious right now.

"I really have to go to training Jin."

"You really think you could take running, cleaning or whatever else Karasuma has planned for you?"

"I- No but I have to try at least, I'm the captain remember."

"Yes you are but I am not letting you go."

Jin reinforced the message by getting onto the bed and holding him close, making it impossible for him to move.

"You realise that you're still naked right?"

"And you're just in your boxers, there isn't much difference."

Rolling his eyes Osamu realised that there was no way he could win this fight. Curling up in the arms of his lover, he let sleep overcome him once again.

Pressing his lips to the boy's forehead Jin detangled himself long enough to pull on his boxers before wrapping arms back around Osamu, falling asleep impressively fast.

They were awoken by a knock on the door and Usami sticking her head in the room.

"Jin-san you're sleeping in again."

Osamu reacted first, rolling over half asleep and shushing the operator.

Freezing for a second, Usami took in the scene in front of her, a mostly naked Jin wrapped around an equally half-naked Mikumo curled up in the former's bed.

A strong blush appeared on Usami's faces as she apologised and shut the door, bolting down the hallway to tell the others of what she saw.  
Groaning, Jin sat up and stretched his arms above his head.

"You know she's running off to tell everyone in the base about us."

Burying his face into the pillow, Osamu grunted.

"Oi four eyes I'm going to get the brunt of this, you could at least help."

Shooting a glare at the older boy, he sat up slowly, resting his head on Jin's back.

"Osamu we need to get up unless you want everyone busting in on us in our boxers."

Muttering about stupid senpais, Osamu climbed out of bed, wincing at the pain, and pulled on his pants, which had been thrown off to the side at some point last night.

"Ah, you're so mean Osamuuu."

"You told me to get up now hurry up and put your clothes on."

The captain's statement was reinforced when a large amount of noise could be heard from the living area followed by footsteps running towards their room.

Rolling his eyes, Jin got up and managed to get some pants on just in time as what seemed to be every resident of Tamakoma burst into the room.

"YOU WEREN'T LYING?"

Konami's screeching was quickly followed by _Jin_ being tackled in a headlock.

"What why me?"

"You defiled one of my sweet little kohai!"

Osamu knew that he should probably help his boyfriend who was being tackled by Konami and Yuuma.

Wait when did Yuuma get involved?

"Morning Kuga-kun."

"Oh, morning Osamu-kun. We will be late for school if you don't get ready."

Realising the time Osamu decided that Jin can handle that himself and busied himself trying to find the various parts of his uniform which were somehow all over the room.

Doing up his shirt and tie, he realised that he couldn't find his blazer.

"Hey, Jin do you know where my blazer ended up? I need it for school."

This seemed to convince Konami and Yuuma to let Jin go and he sheepishly reached down by the bed, pulling out Osamu very obviously torn blazer.

"Jin! I need that!"

"Hehe sorry?"

Sighing, he realised that there was nothing he could do about it now but he still needed a jacket of some kind. It was winter and he would probably freeze without one.

With Jin preoccupied with Karasuma who was lecturing him on how this would impact Osamu's training, he decided that he would take revenge by taking Jin's jacket.

"Hey Yuuma, are you and Chica-chan ready to go?"

"Yep, just waiting on you captain."

"Well I'm off for the day, I'll see you later Jin, senpai, Usami-san."

"Hey."

Osamu could hear the whine in Jin's voice and knew exactly what he wanted.

Muttering about how late he would be Osamu made his way over to his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing Jin's jacket and walking out the door.

Somehow seeing their Kohai kiss Jin of all people seemed to shock the residents of Tamakoma into shock, making it easy for him to exit, pulling Yuuma and Chika along with him.

It wasn't until a solid minute later that Jin realised what Osamu had done, running after him.

"Hey, Osamu give me back my jacket!"

It was too late, the boy in question already running to school with said jacket in hand.

Giving up on his jacket, Jin headed back to his room, bracing himself for the onslaught he was about to get from his teammates.

"Hey so Osamu-kun, you're dating Jin-san?"

The question was more curious than anything else, it was from Chika though so that wasn't really a surprise.

"Um yeah, I'm not really sure how it happened but I'm happy so I don't mind."

Chika and Kuga looked at each other when he said this, nodding in approval.

"Good, but if he hurts our captain he'll have hell to pay."

The slight bloodlust in Yuuma's eyes when he said this made Osamu's skin crawl.

"I agree with Yuuma-kun."

At least Chika didn't seem to have murder on her mind when she said that.

Putting down his bag, Osamu slipped on Jin's jacket, enjoying how the smell of his boyfriend enfolded him.

"Isn't that Jin-san's jacket? It's pretty big on you."

Ignoring Kuga's comment, he grabbed his bag and continued walking, sticking his hands into the warm pockets.

His character had changed a bit since he started dating, Osamu noted. He'd become more confident but I suppose that just came with managing to have a 'power elite' for a boyfriend.

Ignoring the looks, Osamu walked into school confidently, feeling like his boyfriend was with him the whole time.


End file.
